I Promise
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Andromeda is forced into a betrothal with Rabastan Lestrange. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter. I can only dream...

"Andromeda! Bellatrix! We have some guests!" a shrill voice called smoothly. Andromeda could discern the almost imperceptible impatience in her mother's voice.

"Come on!" Bellatrix hissed. She grabbed Andromeda's arm, squeezing it painfully. Andromeda glared fiercely at her sister. She tugged her throbbing arm out of her hold and made her way to her wardrobe. She chose the emerald green dress with an empire waist and quickly changed. Bellatrix wore a long, black gown, her hair loose in springing black ringlets.

"Coming, Mother!" Andromeda said as she and Bellatrix daintily descended the stairs in a manner befitting a pureblood.

They strolled to the sitting room. As they walked through the doorway, Andromeda slipped on a facade of elegance and poise, her normally warm brown eyes guarded.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lestrange," she greeted, recognizing the pale, regal face of Lucretia Lestrange. Her sister immediately followed her.

"Andromeda, is it? You're sixteen, aren't you" the woman asked, her almost black eyes surveying her keenly. Andromeda nodded, giving her a tight-lipped smile.

"And this must be Bellatrix." Bellatrix inclined her head slightly.

"You must know the Lestrange boys, Andromeda, Bellatrix," her mother started. "Rodolphus and Rabastan, am I correct?"

"Yes, madam," a boy spoke up from his seat beside Lucretia. Andromeda recognized him as Rodolphus; she had seen him bullying many people in the hallways and put a stop to it more than once. Rodolphus leered at her, eyes flashing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madam," Rabastan said, finally speaking. Andromeda had noticed that he was the quieter son; he preferred to hide in the shadows.

"Well, aren't you a polite boy! You've raised them well, Lucretia." Her mother smiled. Rodolphus's smug grin disappeared. He glanced at his brother jealously.

"I do try, Druella. It is a mother's duty," Lucretia replied with a hint of pride.

"Yes, it quite is," Druella agreed.

"You have such beautiful daughters. The youngest is betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, I believe?" Lucretia commented.

"Yes. The Malfoys are a very wealthy and influential family. Though, of course, they are not as powerful as the Blacks."

' _That's what it's always about, Power and money,'_ Andromeda thought in contempt. Rabastan frowned slightly.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk about, Lucretia?" Druella asked curiously.

"My husband and I have been thinking about a proposition for quite a while. We believe that it will help both the Blacks and the Lestranges," Lucretia started. Druella's eyes lit up as they always did when about to be offered something. She leaned forward slightly. Andromeda glanced at the Lestrange brothers, but they seemed just as just as confused.

"Really? And what is it, may I ask?" Druella inquired, keeping her excitement at bay. She gave a sharp look at Andromeda to keep her head down.

"We have a betrothal proposition. Two, actually." Andromeda's head snapped up in shock, eyes wide.

' _No. No. This can't be happening. I'm in love with Edward Tonks. I can't be betrothed!'_ Her heart raced, thudding against her chest.

"I propose that Rodolphus, our eldest, marry Bellatrix. Andromeda would be betrothed to our dear Rabastan," Lucretia explained.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea, Lucretia! I will certainly discuss this with Cygnus; I'm sure he'll agree that it will be beneficial to both families," Druella gushed, smiling ecstatically.

Andromeda glanced at Rabastan. His eyes were fixed on her, watching her every movement, reading her as one would a book. He stood up abruptly. Druella looked at him in alarm.

"Is everything alright, Rabastan?"

"Yes, madam. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Andromeda," Rabastan politely asked, his face emotionless.

"Of course. Go on then, Andromeda," Druella ordered. She turned back to Lucretia. Andromeda pushed back her emotions, hiding them under a mask. She turned to follow Rabastan into the garden.

"These roses are very beautiful," he commented, surveying the rows of flowers. The aromatic fragrance of the Juliet Roses filled the air.

"Thank you. I planted them," she answered stiffly, head bowed. He whirled around suddenly, startling her.

"I know. I've seen you… with _him_ ," he burst out. Andromeda gaped at him, speechless. "I know you love him. That's why I can't do this to you."

"What?" she managed to say, stuttering.

"I can't. I can't make you give up him for me. I know you don't want this."

"You- you're right," she admitted hesitantly. He nodded, gazing at her intently.

"I- I don't want this either. But we're trapped."

"No one can escape this world, once born into it," she whispered. He seemed to have heard her and uncertainly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We can try. We both don't want this, but we know we'll be forced into it anyway. We can help each other," Rabastan murmured softly. She turned to look at him in surprise.

"How? How can we help each other? How can we escape, when it's all been decided?" The demanding questions poured out of her, asking for answers. She sobbed quietly, shaking.

"I- I don't know, but we'll find a way out. We'll find a way out, Andromeda. I promise."

The two stood there together, united in one purpose. They would find a way out.

 **AN:** Please review. I want feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. Sirius definitely wouldn't have died if I did :(.

It had been over four months since talk of betrothals had started. Bellatrix was betrothed to Rodolphus the day after she turned seventeen. Andromeda, however, was only sixteen, and had not been betrothed to Rabastan yet. Her mother had said that the process of magical betrothing could only take place after both participants were seventeen.

Narcissa's betrothal to Lucius Malfoy had taken place when the girl was only fifteen. Both the Black and Malfoy families had wanted to get the betrothal fixed quickly, so they had grudgingly resorted to a nonmagical betrothal.

Andromeda was relieved that she wouldn't be betrothed yet. But, as the days went by, it only seemed to loom closer and closer.

"What are you thinking about?" Rabastan asked from beside her. The two had became quick friends.

"It's just - it's so close!" she said.

"We'll find a way," Rabastan stated, his eyes hard and determined. She turned to look at him.

"You keep saying that, but we've done nothing!"

"I've had ideas. But most won't work."

"I could run away," she suggested. "It seems to be the only option."

"It's too dangerous," Rabstan argued.

"What choice do we have? There's nothing else we can do." Andromeda had relentlessly pointed this out to him every time they discussed the idea.

"Please, Andromeda Just give me some time." She agreed, though hesitantly.

It had been two weeks, and Rabastan still had no idea of what to do. Andromeda was beginning to get frustrated.

"Just let me run away!" Andromeda practically yelled one day. She missed the sincere guilt on Rabastan's face as she stormed away angrily.

"Andromeda, wait!" he called, standing up. She turned around, her cheeks rosy from the cold, eyes showing her distress. He gazed at her desperately.

"You can run away." Andromeda gaped at him in shock; surely he wasn't being serious?

"What?"

"You can run away. But let me plan it all out. Please."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Really. I mean it. But we have to be careful. We need to make a plan," he said, walking forward. He lay his hand on her shoulder; it was a gesture that Andromeda had grown to be comfortable with. His warm breath grazed her neck gently.

"We will. Everything will be fine." She swallowed and hugged him tight. He pulled her close, arms wrapped around her in an embrace.

"Everything will be fine," he repeated slowly. He nodded, assuring himself. Everything would be fine.

Rabastan couldn't stop thinking about her. He accepted it now: he loved her. He loved the way she smiled, loved her loud laughs. He loved the way she would bite her lip when thinking, tilting her head. He loved everything about Andromeda.

But it was obvious, so painfully clear, that she loved another. That she loved that muggle born boy, Edward Tonks. He had heard her talk about him dreamily, heard her tell him about her wonderful "Ted" so lovingly. He didn't stand a chance, no, not while she loved _him_.

But he knew that he had to save her. He couldn't bear to force her into a betrothal with him. It was the least he could do for her. It hurt him so much to tell her to run away. To run away from her family, from _him_.

* * *

Years later, he still thought about her. She was long married to Edward Tonks.

He saw her daughter, Nymphadora, grow up. She was just as bright and hopeful as Andromeda. He wondered how Nymphadora would have been if she were his child.

He vowed to protect Nymphadora, to save her.

But he failed. She died, along with her husband, the werewolf.

But she had a child. A boy. An orphaned baby by the name of Teddy Lupin.

They say three is a lucky number. Maybe, just maybe, Teddy Lupin will be his third chance, and this time he'll succeed.


End file.
